VOX Box: Bad Chemistry
Characters * Ronin * Colin Wilkes * Unknown Subject * Oracle Location * Cadmus Labs, Gotham City, NJ * September 23rd 2016, 2137 EST VOX Archive * Colin Wilkes: Y-yes, sir. This is the place. I... I would not forget this place. Believe me, I tried. * Ronin: Fair enough. striking door, locking mechanisms snapping, small metal pieces clattering on concrete Ah, here we go. This looks like a proper lab now. Will you look at this?! * Colin Wilkes: I s'pose it's interestin', if you're into that kinda thing. Personally, never cared much for all this stuff... but I s'pose that's because of what they did to me here. * Ronin: What did they do to you, Colin? glass crunching under foot Watch your step. Broken test tubes here. * Colin Wilkes: They tested things out here... on metahumans like me. * Ronin: You're a metahuman? I mean, even before the experiments? * Colin Wilkes: Yes, sir. I don't know what my powers woulda been, but that's why they picked me, i guess. I tested positive for the genes or somethin', they said. * Ronin: How old were you? When they first brought you here, I mean? * Colin Wilkes: I can't really say. Young... My earliest memories were of my parents, but everything else was here... until they moved me to the other place, with Ace and the rest o' us. * Ronin: Sorry to hear that, Colin. Are you sure you don't want me to get you a foster family? I know a guy who's well connected. * Colin Wilkes: I'm sure. We take care of our own... Ace, Asami, Eddie, and Tye, we're family. Maybe we don't look like it to everyone else, but they're the only family I really ever got to know. I can't just up and leave them, y'know? That would be... I just can't imagine it... and besides, if Cadmus found out, they might hurt people trying to get me. I can't do that. * Ronin: I get that, Colin. I really do. No worries, kid... but here, if you change your mind. It's a communicator. Use that and you can talk to the Oracle. Tell her what you need, she'll help. * Colin Wilkes: Oh... okay. Th-thanks? Oh, there it is, Mister Ronin! The arr-chives room. * Ronin: Archives. It's pronounced 'archives', Colin. Eh, don't worry about it... Wait, you're not coming in? * Colin Wilkes: No, I better not... It's getting late. I better head back or Ace will wonder what happened to me and it's not good for anyone if she gets nervous. * Ronin: Alright. Thanks, Colin. You be careful. Stick to the main roads. Lots of creeps out in the alleys this time of night. * Colin Wilkes: Thanks, but I can take care of myself, Mister Ronin... footsteps * Ronin: Alright... Let's see what we get... Yeesh... Can you say disturbed much? This is some serious Jekyll and Hyde stuff here... singing This is the moment! This is the d- * Oracle: command acknowledged: Unmute mic Jekyll and Hyde, I take it? Apropos, I suppose... Seeing as you're in a lab. * Ronin: Barbara? I didn't know I had my comms on. * Oracle: You didn't. I had them remotely activated due to your GPS being in the vicinity of where you are now. I've been monitoring the situation from here. * Ronin: You knew this lab was here? And you didn't tell me?! * Oracle: Not my call, Joseph. It was Bruce's. He was going to wait until you were ready. * Ronin: So, what? You going to tell me to get out of here, then? * Oracle: Yep. I'm also logging that I gave you implicit instruction and you disobeyed me. Now, let me see if I can get the power in there so you can access the computers. * Ronin: Thanks, Babs. I owe you... Wow, that was quick. Wait, who the- whack, whack, glass shattering, silenced gunshot, gasp, grunt, cough, thud * Oracle: Joseph?! Joey, you there? What happened? What the heck is going on?! * Unknown Subject: being dislodged from ear, comms manually handled This is Oracle, I presume? Pleased to meet you. My son and I are going to have a nice chat... in private. lost Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Ronin's Secret Origins. * Story continues in VOX Box: A New Challenger. * Debut of Colin Wilkes. * Colin and his friends are the Royal Flush Gang. Links and References * VOX Box: Bad Chemistry Category:VOX Box Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Colin Wilkes/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Cadmus Labs/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline